DVDs
There is a wide variety of Chuggington DVDs from around the world. British/Canadian/Austrailian DVDs Let's Ride The Rails! * Braking Brewster (Episode 5) * Clunky Wilson (Episode 3) * Koko On Call (Episode 19) * Hodge and the Magnet (Episode 6) (UK Only) * Can't Catch Koko (Episode 1) * Old Puffer Pete's Tour (Episode 11) Action Stations * Jet Pack Wilson (Episode 46) * Brewster to the Rescue (Episode 40) * Wilson and the Wild Wind (Episode 44) * Zephie Ace Reporter (Episode 29) * Mtambo's Amazing Adventure (Episode 37) * Action Brewster (Episode 16) Wheels To The Rails * Bang Klang Wilson (Epsiode 10) * Frostini's Fruit Fandango (Episode 28) * Zephie's Zoomaround (Epsiode 18) * Nurse Wilson (Episode 36) * Wilson and the Paint Wagon (Episode 41) * Brewster's Little Helper (Episode 47) * Koko Takes Charge (Episode 49) * Wilson's Paper Trail (Episode 50) Chuggers On Safari *Mtambo's Royal Tour *Brewster Goes Bananas *Wilson and the Elephant (Episode 2) *Koko and the Squirrels (Episode 7) *Brewster and the Dragon *Zephie's Monkey Buisness *Wilson's Wacky Tour It's Training Time (DVD) *Watch Out Wilson *Wilson's Smooth Moves *Training Time, Harrison *Wilson Gets a Wash *Eddie Finds Time *Koko and the Tunnel That's the Ticket *The Chugger Championship *Helpful Hodge *Cool Wilson *Brewster's Hobby *Wilson and the Ice Cream *Wake Up Wilson *Koko Pulls it Off *Snowstruck Wilson Traintastic Crew *Late Again Eddie *Inspector Emery *Outward Bound Olwin *Old Puffer Pete's Big Show *Famous Emery *Hodge's Secret Wilson and the Dinosaur *Bubbly Olwin Rattling Rivets/All Buckled Up! *Rock-A-Bye Chatsworth *Old Puffer Pete's Firebox *Poor Old Puffer Pete *Brewster Knows Best *Bubbly Olwin Honking Horns! *Honk your Horns (Badge Quest) Chug-A-Sonic *Stunt Brewster *Light, Camera, Action Chugger *Hodge and the Chugnav *Brewster Meets the Mayor *Toot's Tall Tale *Undercover Action Chugger *Movie Maker Brewster Icy Escapades *Wilson's Icy Escapade *Heave Ho Harrison *Frostini's Meltdown *Chilly Chuggers *Hodge Sails Away *Special Helper Wilson *Magnetic Wilson Chugger of the Year *Hoot vs Toot *Stop the Press, Emery *Babysitter Brewster *Chugger of the Year *Chug of War *Gold Wheels *Chug-o-Flage Chug Patrol: Ready To Rescue *Chug Patrol: Ready to Rescue **Rescue at Rocky Ridge **Wilson's Forest Flare *Chief Wilson *Park Patroller Wilson *High Rise Rescue *Fearless Wilson Other Releases *The Complete First Series Boxset *"Chuggers to the Rescue" was released in Canada with the British voiceovers. *The Best of Chuggington (Canada) *The Best of Brewster (Canada) *The Best of Wilson (Canada) US DVDs Let's Ride the Rails *Braking Brewster *Clunky Wilson *Can't Catch Koko *Old Puffer Pete's Tour *Koko on Call *Hodge and the Magnet Chuggers to the Rescue *Jet Pack Wilson *Brewster to the Rescue *Wilson And the Wild Wind *Zephie Ace Reporter *Mtambo's Amazing Adventure *Action Brewster It's Training Time *Training Time Harrison *Wilson Gets a Wash *Koko and the Tunnel *Watch Out Wilson! *Wilson's Smooth Moves *Eddie Finds Time The Chugger Championship *The Chugger Championship *Helpful Hodge *Cool Wilson *Brewster's Hobby *Wake Up Wilson *Koko Pulls It Off Brewster's Little Helper *Brewster's little Helper *Koko Takes Charge *Zephie's Zoomaround *Brewster Knows Best *Nurse Wilson *Wilson and the Paint Wagon Wilson and the Ice Cream Fair *Wilson and the Ice Cream *Frostini's Fruit Fandango *Bang Klang Wilson *Frostini's Meltdown *Koko's Puppy Training *Brewster and the Dragon Traintastic Adventures *The Brewster Booster *Koko's New Look *Lights, Camera, Action Chugger *Wilson and the Steam Team *Stunt Brewster *Hodge and the Chugnav Icy Escpades *Chilly Chuggers *Snowstruck Wilson *Wilson's Icy Escapade *Heave Ho Harrison *Hodge Sails Away *Rolling Reporter Wilson Safari Adventures *Koko and the Squirrels *Brewster Goes Bananas *Wilson and the Elephant *Zephie's Monkey Business *Mtambo's Royal Tour *Chug O Flage Chug Patrol: Rescue to Rescue *Chug Patrol: Ready to Rescue **Rescue at Rocky Ridge **Wilson's Forest Flare *Skylar's Squad *Brewster's Crane Training *Wobbly Wheels *Wilson's Paper Trail Special Helper Wilson *Special Helper Wilson *Puffer Pete's Big Show *Famous Emery *Quizmaster Hodge *Hoot vs. Toot *Next Stop, Space! Chief Wilson * Chief Wilson * Magnetic Wilson * Undercover Action Chugger * Stop Koko Stop * Chugger of the Year * Wilson's Wacky Tour Brewster Leads the Way *Brewster Leads the Way *Track Laying Brewster *Poor Old Puffer Pete *Old Puffer Pete's Firebox *Babysitter Brewster *Brewster Meets the Mayor Explorer Koko *Explorer Koko *Koko's Game 6 episodes have been confirmed. LetsRideTheRails.jpg ChuggersToTheRescue.jpg ItsTrainingTime.jpg TheChuggerChampionship.jpg BrewstersLittleHelper.jpg WilsonAndTheIceCreamFair.jpg TraintasticAdventures.jpg IcyEscapades.jpg SafariAdventuresWithMtamboToy.jpg ChugPatrolDVD.jpg SpecialHelperWilson.jpg ChiefWilsonDVD.jpg BrewsterLeadstheWayDVD.jpg ExplorerKokoDVD.jpg Other Countries The DVDs are also manufactured in another countries and languages. Category:Merchandise Category:Episodes with Merchandise Category:DVDs